Dyskusja użytkownika:Game widow
Dear idiot if you can not speak Polish is what you are doing articles on the Polish wiki? :Ask Ausir who asked me to, dolt — Game widow 19:30, lip 31, 2010 (UTC) :Hej Game widow to ja Foltest55 zapomniałem się zalogować;p ::It's easy enough to tell who left a message, even if they don't sign it. — Game widow 13:22, wrz 1, 2010 (UTC) Hello! Hi! I've got idea but I'll need admins help to do this. Before title page in Sapkowski's books is kind of preamble/introdaction. Do you know what I mean? (-: Also a kind of introdaction is before chapters. I want to create individual categories for them both. Next I will create articles and put them into categoties. What is your opinion? Tell me what do you think about it. Sorry for my mistakes! Wilczyca 19:21, wrz 23, 2010 (UTC)* it means she wolf Thank you very much! I understand everything. Wilczyca 20:22, wrz 23, 2010 (UTC) Question Hello! Look here http://wiedzmin.wikia.com/wiki/Specjalna:Ostatnie_zmiany. K.Foltest55l asked me what are red&green numbers? But I don't know... Wilczyca 21:06, wrz 28, 2010 (UTC) geralt czy przypadkiem Geralt nie umarł śmiercią naturalną ? :Sorry for the English, but i don't speak Polish. If you mean in the books, then Geralt certainly didn't die of supernatural consequences. So in that sense, it was a "natural" death, but he also did not die of natural causes. He got a pitchfork thrust into his abdomen. — Game widow 18:09, gru 7, 2010 (UTC) Pozwolę sobie odpowiedzieć na powyższe pytanie. :Pozwolę sobie odpowiedzieć na pytanie użytkownika. :Żaden wiedźmin nie umarł śmiercią naturalną, to znaczy: na zawał serca, w wyniku wylewu krwi do mózgu, z powodu zatoru, na cholerę, ani z oczywistych przyczyn żadną inna chorobę zakaźną etc. Dlatego nie wiadomo ile żyją wiedźmini, czyli po jakim czasie ich serce, układ krwionośny, czy jakikolwiek inny są już na tyle stare by przestać prawidłowo pracować. Śmierć naturalna to śmierć, pozwolę sobie tak to niefortunnie sformułować, w wyniku "zużycia się" organizmu, czy też jeszcze brzydziej, ze starości. Żaden wiedźmin nie umarł, bo się zestarzał, każdy zginął zagryziony przez potwora, otruty, zabity przez człowieka jakimkolwiek narzędziem. Jednymi słowy ktoś drugi się do jego śmierci przyczynił. Śmierć w wyniku morderstwa nie jest śmiercią naturalną. Geralta prawdopodobnie (bo nie mamy pewności, że umarł) zamordowano (widłami). : :Pozdrawiam serdecznie :Wilczyca 20:39, gru 11, 2010 (UTC) ::podziękowania! — Game widow 21:00, gru 11, 2010 (UTC) :: ::You're welcome ::Wilczyca 18:48, gru 12, 2010 (UTC) :: :: ::= Question = ::Hello, I have a Game widow question for you... if you can change my nickname on the Witcher wiki? sorry for mistakes ~>Foltest<~ 12:47, gru 22, 2010 (UTC) No, having my name "K. Foltest 55L" I would like to change it to .. I do not know for something else .... ~>Foltest<~ 12:53, gru 22, 2010 (UTC) Oh yes ... the same thing she told me She-wolf ... but thank you to see ~>Foltest<~ 13:07, gru 22, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Please, help me. How, in new witcher wiki, notify mistake on page? Where is this damned button? Wilczyca 23:32, gru 28, 2010 (UTC) :Excellent question. you can always alert me directly, or Ausir (if it's easier to deal with in Polish), but i will track down what happened to the button and get back to you. (there's also email: community@wikia.com) — Game widow 13:47, gru 29, 2010 (UTC) Spotlight Hey, I need a new spotlight for Polish The Witcher Wiki, is there any interesting image I can use? You could also send me some text for spotlight, please (I'll translate obviously :)). Thanks Anoon6(talk | forum społeczności | Wikia Polska News) 18:13, mar 23, 2011 (UTC) Powitanie A witam witam. Dzięki za wpis. Z pewnością się poradzę Ciebie, lub kogoś, kto jest tutaj dłużej i ma duże doświadczenie związane z moderowaniem wikipedii, jeśli będę potrzebował pomocy. Pozdrawiam! Ivorenaux 14:48, cze 21, 2011 (UTC) Cześć Part of the game widow. I have a question for you, namely, whether the user can change the name? FOLTEST55 08:09, wrz 4, 2011 (UTC) Polish wiki :I personally cannot change any user names, but Wikia does permit user to change their name ONCE. Simply use this page and make your request to Wikia — Game widow (talk) 11:26, wrz 4, 2011 (UTC) : :Thanks :) :FOLTEST55 13:55, wrz 4, 2011 (UTC) : HI Game widow has to ask you if you could change the page dłówną the Polish wiki? I would like to be his attack as yours. Only in Polish. FOLTEST55 21:01, wrz 16, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm not sure which page you mean ... or are you referring to colours ? — Game widow (talk) 21:05, wrz 16, 2011 (UTC) I mean the main page :FOLTEST55 21:08, wrz 16, 2011 (UTC) ::I'll talk it over with Ausir and if he's happy with that suggestion, then great. Since i don't read or write Polish, it would have to be him anyway, but i promise to ask him. — Game widow (talk) 21:11, wrz 16, 2011 (UTC) ::Alright thank you. :D ::FOLTEST55 21:15, wrz 16, 2011 (UTC) ::: You could also try asking one of the admins: WITCHER-Sum, Eamon or Glifion — Game widow (talk) 21:55, wrz 16, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks so much. If I'll have any problems in future, I'll find U. Greetz from Polen. ::noktvrnvs